


Проект "Армагеддон"

by Loftr



Series: Синяя книга [5]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: 1950s, 1960s, Age Difference, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Change of Essence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, During Canon, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Вы упустили артефакт, доктор Хинек. Они позвали иных на вашу планету.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Series: Синяя книга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830871
Kudos: 4





	1. Вторник. 16:35

Уже три дня, как он приехал. Три дня, за которые почти сошёл с ума. Их видели месте? Сделали фотографии? Будут манипулировать? Аллен каждый раз волновался, как шёл забирать почту каждое утро. А вдруг обнаружатся фотографии? Чтоб его! И Майкла, который совсем не слушал его и утверждал, с упёртостью барана, что, если бы кто-то тогда ночью к ним пробрался, то он обязательно услышал. «Я — военный, солдат. Для меня любой шорох — подобен грому». Кажется, его где-то обманывали.

Третий день, а Квинн ведёт себя так, как будто астрофизику всё приснилось. Нет, оно и понятно, чтобы не привлекать внимание других людей, но… Когда Аллену казалось, что на него смотрят, пристально, изучающе, то он поднимал взгляд и сталкивался ни с чем — Майкл совершенно не смотрел на него. Неужели Хинек выдумывал себе это? Неужели хочет, чтобы капитан обращал на него больше обычного внимание? Это смешно, действительно смешно и не достойно мужчины его возраста. Наверно.

С приездом домой Аллену стало слишком тяжело находиться рядом с женой. Нет, Мими была такой же открытой, так же тянулась за новыми сведениями о том, что за командировка была… Она была настоящей, а он был лживой сволочью, которая не могла рассказать всю правду и посмотреть в глаза той, которая любила его. «Когда-то любила. Снова обманываешься, Джозеф Аллен Хинек. Мы же с тобой не слепцы, видим прекрасно, что Мими потеряла к тебе абсолютно всё, оставив только уважение», — он ненавидел свой внутренний голос.

Кажется, ему поверили, поверили всему, что пытался выдать за полнейшую правду. Прослушка в доме никуда не делась, но Хинек знает, что генералы знают (как же это ужасно звучит, что подтверждает внутренний писклявый голосок) о его «привычке» делиться со всем с Мими. Но… астрофизика не это волновало. Большее переживание возникало из-за грядущего, а это точно случится, объяснения с женой.

Страх за личную жизнь, которая разделилась на «до» и «после» «Синей книги», превратился в доселе неизвестное существо, что точило изнутри. Однако это всё было мелочью. К страху за себя, за свои старые и новые отношения, добавилось что-то неприятно-липкое, которое пугало не меньше. Может быть, волнение, но Аллен не был готов заявлять это на все сто процентов. Но факт был фактом — записка, которую им оставила понятная личность, не была подделкой. Артефакт утерян… похищен, как оказалось, позвали иных. На Землю. Чёрт побери! Почему? Почему Хинек всегда был таким невезучим?

Генералы оставили его в покое, давая разобраться со своими мыслями. Нет. Просто нужно было обработать все те письма и вырезки из газет, чтобы понять, какие случаи НЛО более правдоподобные. Майкл же почти целыми днями пропадал неизвестно где, а на прямой вопрос лишь улыбается и говорит не переживать. Хотелось грязно выругаться, схватить Квинна за грудки, встряхнуть и узнать всё, что от него скрывают. Да-а, хотелось… Зато часы у него стали нормально идти после ремонта.

Как гласили бумаги, которыми был завален стол астрофизика, шерифа вызвали на суд, потому что всё же нашли его соучастие в вырубке леса. Но эта информация забывается Хинеком почти сразу же, ведь не имеет никакого значимого веса для мужчины. Почти каждая заметка о кругах, словно это единственное, что может ассоциироваться у людей с НЛО. Неужели для всех инопланетяне — существа, которые прилетают на Землю для того, чтобы испортить какими-то бесполезными рисунками поля? Чего-то особенного не было, интересного, что действительно можно расценить как внеземное вмешательство. И на фоне этого оставленная записка не имела правдивой подоплёки под собой.

Может, плюнуть на всё и поехать домой? Никто уже в такое время не будет его искать на рабочем месте, а понятие «нормированный график» здесь не оговаривалось… Совесть всё же давала о себе знать, поэтому Хинек всегда досиживал до шести вечера и только потом уходил домой. Тяжело вздохнув, Аллен собирает записи, прячет их в папки, которые расставляет по полкам в шкафу, и не сдерживает зевка. Устаёт всё больше, потому что, по сути, ничем не занимается.

Надев плащ, Хинек берёт в руку свою шлюпу и дипломат, напоследок окидывая кабинет взглядом. Майкл как ушёл в десять утра, так до сих пор и не приходил. Что он там говорил? На перекур? Долгий перекур какой-то. Пускай, потом будет думать… когда-нибудь. Аллен не знает, как ему относиться к Квинну, как относиться к тому, что творится между ними. Именно творится — других слов астрофизик не находил.

День как начался никак, так и заканчивается, и дома не будет расслабления. Хоть какого-то. Зато смог купить новый выпуск «Человека-паука», Джоэл должен быть рад. Аллен выходит из кабинета, обводя взглядом почти что бегающих военных. Вечно они суетятся, как будто снова войну объявили. Дурные мысли. Закрыв за собой дверь и спрятав ключ обратно в карман, Хинек идёт к выходу, надеясь, что его своеобразный побег никто не заметит. Уже собравшись отметиться на проходной (не хватало ему потом клеветы, что он остаётся на ночь и ворует документы), Аллен вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, когда до его руки кто-то дотрагивается, ненавязчиво проводя по тыльной стороне ладони пальцами.

— Кабинет оказался закрытым.

— У вас есть свой ключ, капитан Квинн, — сухо говорит Аллен, стараясь как можно быстрее сделать незаинтересованный вид, потому что… потому что.

— Вы уже домой? Давайте я вас провожу, док.

Его не слушают. О, это так привычно, что Хинек уже просто пропускает мимо ушей такое пренебрежение, как и то, что к нему до сих пор обращались «док». Правда, это теперь происходило только на людях, когда они оставались один на один — Майкл обращался к нему исключительно по имени… Чего не происходило в кабинете. Неужели и там прослушка? Где её нет?.. В доме Квинна, но оно понятно.

Майкл, как и обычно сияя внутренней силой и уверенностью, берёт ручку, чтобы расписаться в бланке, как их окликают. Да что за напасть такая? Как собрался домой пораньше — так и понадобился сразу всем. Генерал Хардинг желает их видеть немедленно… Настораживает. Настораживает настолько, что Хинеку кажется, как будто их молодой офицер ведёт на смертную казнь. И с каких это пор Аллен стал переживать не только о своей безопасности, но и о безопасности капитана? Плохо дело, настолько плохо, что, зайдя в кабинет Хардинга, мужчина не слышит поставленного вопроса.

— …мистер Хинек, — голос Джеймса наполнен недовольством, когда Валентайн оставался безмолвным, словно происходящее никак не касалось его.

— Простите, не могли бы вы повторить? — более смело, чем всегда, спрашивает Аллен лишь из-за того, что рядом Квинн, который, о, Хинек теперь был твёрдо уверен, прикроет его.

— Над вашингтонским кафедральным собором гражданские заметили странное изменение неба, — Хардинг почти незаметно кривится, не сдерживая своего презрения к очевидцам и их высказываниям. — Не такого цвета и отражает крышу собора. Вы выезжаете немедленно.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», мистер Хинек. Собираете свои вещи и вместе с капитаном летите в Вашингтон. Нам не нужно повторение прошлого.

Опять Вашингтон. Опять то место, где всё началось. Опять изменение в «погоде». Ну, Аллен знал, что в итоге в очередной раз ему придётся врать о погоде. Правда никому не нужна, по крайней мере от него хотят слышать ложь.

Хинек выходит первым из кабинета и упирается спиной в стену. Как же он устал от постоянной лжи: обществу, Мими, себе. Аллену казалось, что он запутался в этой паутине обмана, запутался в настолько липких нитях, которые обмотались вокруг его шеи, что просто не давали вдохнуть. Абсолютно пустой коридор, только он и Майкл, который закрывает его от всего и обеспокоенно смотрит на него.

— Тебе плохо? — но Хинек лишь отрицательно мотает головой. — Ты весь бледен.

— Опять лгать, — негромко произносит астрофизик. — Я устал от этого. После стольких дел… Я теперь думаю, что люди должны знать правду и самостоятельно решать, что делать.

— Не здесь. Идём.

Да. Квинн прав. Кивнув головой, мужчина отталкивается от стены и идёт к выходу. Три дня и снова уезжать нужно. Наверно, это хорошо, потому что побудет подальше от Мими, чтобы найти подходящие слова для объяснения с ней. Дальше тянуть нельзя, ему нужно поговорить с кем-то, кому можно излить душу.

Оставить подпись, по привычке двинуться в сторону автобусной остановки (за эти три дня он так и не сел за руль, потому что не хотел быть сосредоточенным ещё и на правилах дорожного движения), но Майкл предлагает свою машину. Почему бы и нет? Деньги сэкономит. В молчании проходит весь путь, во время которого трое военных отдавали честь Квинну. Странно, но сегодня капитан был в военной форме, когда обычно приходил на рабочее место в чёрном костюме. Чёрный цвет шёл к лицу Майкла.

Двигатель столь знакомо рычит, погружая в уже столь привычное спокойствие, тепло окутывает уютом, и Хинек позволяет себе оставить шляпу и дипломат на заднем сидении. Молчание длится до того момента, пока автомобиль не выезжает за территорию военной базы. Квинн расслабляется, позволяя себе слабость — ослабить галстук и расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, что совершенно не нравится Аллену. Мысли, воспоминания, которые мужчина упорно отталкивал, возвращаются так не вовремя, заставляя повернуть голову в сторону окна.

— Так о чём вы… ты хотел поговорить? — Хинек решает занять себя более важной информацией.

— Терпение.

Зачем? Нахмурившись, Аллен пытается понять, зачем ему ждать, чего ждать и почему машина останавливается у какого-то дома. Выходить, чтобы поговорить? Неужто Майкл как-то смог узнать личность того мужчины в шляпе? Это было бы очень хорошо, потому что его нападки совершенно ненормальны, как и последняя записка. Но они не выходят. Двигатель перестает рычать, из-за чего в салоне автомобиля образовывается тишина. Хинек вопросительно смотрит на Квинна, даже брови поднимает вверх, чтобы капитан не тянул резину.

— Эта информация многого мне стоила, — и именно сейчас Хинек замечает, что не он один устал и что у Майкла под глазами слишком тёмные круги. — Поэтому если об этом узнают…

— Я не дурак, — раздражаясь, мужчина отворачивает голову. — Я помню про прослушку.

— Просто… Хорошо. Прости, это действительно было глупо с моей стороны, — Квинн извиняется слишком легко, чтобы это было правдой. — Перед тем, как мы в первый раз отбыли в Вашингтон, генерал Хардинг и генерал Валентайн привели в действие другой протокол, экспериментируя над людьми.

— Я не понимаю.

Майкл, вздохнув, отворачивает ворот пиджака и достаёт сложенную вчетверо бумажку, которую отдаёт Хинеку. Что-то… какие эксперименты? Какой протокол? Развернув бумажку, Аллен понимает, что это фотография, которой бы раньше не поверил. Ангар. Неопознанный летающий объект. Прищурившись, Хинек различает в кабине корабля, что был похож на тарелку, человека в скафандре.

— Они смогли завести эту штуку и она пропала.

— Совсем? — глупый вопрос, с которым астрофизик поднимает взгляд на Квинна.

— Да… Да, так думали до сегодняшней ночи, — капитан глубоко вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду. — Монумент Вашингтона этой ночью стал полностью чёрным, покрылся трещинами, и спецслужбы словили сигнал, который шёл откуда-то не из нашей планеты. Людям сказали, что это новое изменение — эксперимент, чтобы понять, как примет общество, потому что белый монумент тяжело отмывать. Но… над собором пошло искривление неба, словно повесили зеркало, которое имеет форму сферы.

— Это…

— Это вторжение, Аллен. И нас послали на верную смерть.


	2. Среда. 10:23

Вашингтон бурлил так, как ещё никогда не бурлил. Вашингтон пытался не стать отправной точной Армагеддона, чтобы в истории не записали эту чёрную полосу. Вашингтон брыкался, как норовливый жеребец, чтобы сбросить с себя нежеланных всадников. Их двоих отправили быть первыми, чтобы разобрались со всем этим дерьмом. Если случится неудача — пошлют других, правда, если не начнётся война… завоевание человеческого вида.

Узнав вчера, что всё намного хуже, что они с Майклом в такой дыре, из которой вообще не выбираются, Хинек выпал из реальности. Квинн ничего не говорил, сидел рядом и сжимал руку в поддержке, мол, если тебя начнёт заливать отходами, то я лягу на тебя, закрою и дам дышать. Верная смерть… «Ты знал, что умрёшь на этой работе», — внутренний голос не давал покоя и здесь. Нет! Это не окончательный приговор. Ведь так?

_— Что нам делать?_

_— Летим в Вашингтон и врём людям о том, что они слепые, когда зрячие. Уж со мной, Аллен, ты не пропадёшь._

_— Хоть бы так не улыбался.  
_

Да-а… Майкл умеет поддержать не словами, а своим твёрдым поведением, которое веселит. Квинн действовал, как подросток, чтобы нелепостью выбить тёмные мысли, делая их не такими мрачными.

Дома Мими встречает его и капитана, который совершенно случайно попал в его дом (ведь женщина столь не вовремя вышла на улицу, а Квинн почему-то не вспоминает, что ему самому нужно собрать вещи). «Я что, зря готовила запечённую утку с твоим любимым гороховым пюре, дорогой?» — и Аллен не нашёл слов, чтобы прогнать Майкла. А Майкл не сказал, что им срочно-срочно нужно уезжать. Ранний ужин проходит напряжённо: Мими мило беседует с Квинном, который так дружественно относится к ней и к её вопросам, а астрофизик молчит. Ему плохо. Нет. Не так. Хреново. Тоже что-то не так. Хре-но-во. Вот! Вот именно это точно описывает то, что у него творится внутри. «И кого же ты больше ревнуешь, Джозеф Аллен Хинек: Мими к Майклу или Майкла к Мими?» — он ненавидел голос своей совести.

Утка действительно вкусная, любимое пюре, кажется, просто божественное. И его мысли озвучивает Квинн, который так и расхваливал не свою! Не свою жену. А Мими едва заметно краснела от комплиментов… Чёрт. Аллен действительно запутался в том, что творилось у него внутри. После ужина капитан всё никак не удаляется восвояси, утверждая, что: «Зачем разделяться, если могу подождать вас, а после поедем напрямую в аэропорт?» Не поспоришь.

Мими не была ни довольной, ни радостной. Она смирилась с тем, что её мужу снова нужно уезжать, потому что это его работа, потому что он обеспечивает её и сына. С твёрдым намерением после возвращения рассказать о своих чувствах к Квинну, Аллен целует напоследок Мими, чувствуя спиной взгляд капитана. Он не знает, что делать! Хинек — астрофизик! Вот и будет разбираться с НЛО, а не с чувствами, которые являются прерогативой биологов.

_— Я собираюсь рассказать всё Мими._

_— Нет, ей опасно знать об инопла…_

_— О нас, — он перебивает Майкла. — Она имеет право знать, что мы… Ты сам понимаешь._

_— О… Э-э… А ты уверен, что ей нужно знать такое?_

_— Нет._

Не был уверен, конечно же не был, но и обманывать её он не может. В доме Квинна они задерживаются на десять минут — всё же хорошо быть военным хоть в каком-то плане. Во время сборов Майкл ненавязчиво расспрашивает Хинека о его предпочтениях в еде, которые не отличаются обилием: гороховое пюре на сливках, куриная грудинка под специями и майонезом, жаренная картошка с печенью. Квинн недовольно отзывается о подорванном здоровье такой неправильной пищей, из-за чего мужчина чувствует себя каким-то двестикилограммовым слоном рядом с пушинкой. Майкл замечает замешательство астрофизика сразу же, позволяет себе собственнически притянуть сопротивляющееся тело и оставить поцелуй в уголке губ, заверяя, что Хинек нравится ему таким, какой он есть.

И только в самолёте Аллен понял, что его таким способом отвлекли от мрачных мыслей и лишний раз напомнили, что всё не просто игра на одну-две ночи. Перелёт не запоминается, оно и не странно — на всех длинных дистанциях Хинека вырубало почти сразу. Стрессовые ситуации лучше переживались во сне. Его будят мягким сжатием плеча, с которым мужчина замечает большую усталость в глазах Квинна. Нужно будет поговорить с ним.

В отеле (тот самый отель, в котором они были и в первый раз, тот самый номер, в котором Майкл перевернул его жизнь) к нему приходит «посланник» от генералов, который приносит фотографии собора, погодные сводки, расписание перелётов в той зоне всех самолётов. Столько информации, которая на самом деле ложь, потому что… Откуда Квинн вообще узнал такие детали? Да, и по этому поводу нужно поговорить.

План того, что нужно говорить журналистам, — появляется сразу же, стоит только взглянуть на метеорологические данные. Да и выглянув в окно, Хинек убеждается в том, что это действительно хорошая идея. Но они с Майклом всё равно едут в собор, где уже толпились журналисты и простые зеваки. И сейчас, стоя перед входом в святое место, Аллен не сводил взгляда с неба, что затянулось вполне нормальными тучами. Нет никаких отличий, нет ничего зеркального… Может, улетели? Или не было ничего? Хинек не думал, что капитан соврал ему в таком.

Зайдя в собор, Аллен как завороженный смотрит на витражи, что окрашивали пол и лавочки разноцветными пятнами, смотрит на иконы, которые были столь детально прорисованы, вдыхает на полную грудь приятный запах ладана, что кружит голову… В детстве мама пыталась приучить его к религии, к церкви, но наука сделала весомый вклад в мировоззрение тогда ещё мальчика. Хинек чувствовал себя не особо уютно, ведь, будучи атеистом, довольно увлечённо слушал слова святого отца, который был уверен, что это дело рук Бога, который возвестил о начале Конца. Краем глаза, пока отец Серафим вёл их на крышу, Аллен видел, как Майкл закатывал глаза. Честно, астрофизик не понимал фанатичных атеистов, которые оскорбляли верующих. Это их религия, такая же вера, как и вера «атеизм».

— И вы совсем не допускаете мысли, что такое явление объясняется наукой? — заинтересовано спрашивает Хинек у отца Серафима.

— Знаете, я допускаю каждую мысль, потому что все они по-своему правдивы. Но, даже пусть это наука, неужели в ней нет веры совсем? Если бы Господь не вложил в нас желание тянуться к новому и познавать мир, познавать то, что не можем объяснить, то не было бы и веры, и нас с вами.

Это… умно. Но всё равно! Нет прямых доказательств того, что Бог существует, вообще нет никаких доказательств. Однако отец Серафим прав — каждый волен выбирать, во что верить, и именно на вере, на силе духа, а не простой религии, держится всё в этом мире. Опять философствует, словно нет других тем для раздумий и… Хинек боится думать в нужном направлении, чтобы полностью не уйти в апатию.

Они останавливаются у закрытой двери и святой отец перебирает ключи, отыскивая необходимый. Звон металла смешивался с доносившимся снизу пением хора. Аллена стала раздражать окружающая атмосфера спокойствия, словно никто действительно не переживал о грядущей смерти. А… Да… Глупость. Только он и Квинн знают о настоящем положении дел.

Отец Серафим первым поднимается на крышу, Майкл пропускается Хинека первым, но во взгляде капитана Аллен замечает беспокойство. Боится, что упадёт, поэтому и идёт последним, чтобы подстраховать? Это уж смешно. Стоит только подняться наверх, как астрофизик едва успевает повернуться спиной к ветру, который сильным порывом бьёт в лицо вместе с ледяными копьями дождя. Просто чудесно в двух направлениях: первое — его ложь будет выглядеть как можно лучше в глазах всего человечества, второе — Хинек испытывал апатию с приходом дождя. Это сказывалось на снижении работоспособности, нередко его мучила мигрень, хотелось не выбираться из постели и чтобы рядом было тёплое тело. Раньше мозг всегда рисовал «тёплое тело» в виде Мими, сейчас же… Да ладно! На крыше кафедрального собора думать о мужчине и желать того, чтобы Квинн стал чуточку поближе, — ещё то безумство.

Прикрывая лицо от порывов ветра шляпой, Аллен поднимает голову вверх и внимательно, по крайней мере старается как можно внимательней, осматривает небо. Густые тучи, грузные, которые так и давят на виски, серые, что уже стали переходить в чёрный цвет. Гидрометцентр обещал, что дождь затянется до конца завтрашнего дня и… Это было плохо. Очень плохо, потому что… Хинек хмурится и прищуривается. Ветер вверху намного сильнее и взгляд цепляется за тучи, которые как-то странно изгибаются и более медленно плывут над собором. Значит, всё правда. Каждое слово Квинна правда, а он, дурак, не поверил, поставил под сомнение.

— Ну что, мистер Хинек, сегодня всё более спокойно? — участливо спрашивает отец Серафим. — Как прискорбно. Вам надо было приходить вчера — вот вчера было видно вмешательство Господа Бога.

— Как оно выглядело? — Майкл более удобно перехватывает шляпу, укрываясь от ветра.

— Ох, так и не объяснить… Знаете, когда мальчишками пускали и колотили воду, а после от волн отражались лучи солнца? Вот здесь то же самое. Вроде бы небо такое яркое и голубое, но рябь заметно пробегалась раз в несколько секунд.

Квинн вместо Аллена благодарит святого отца, который всё же, когда они спускаются на первый этаж, успевает благословить их, утверждая, что в таком опасном, противоречивом деле не помешает и такая помощь. Хинек совершенно не обращает на это внимание — он послушно идёт, когда к его руке незаметно дотрагиваются, останавливается, когда край рукава пальто тянуть на себя. Пришельцы. Здесь. Так близко. И, кажется, не должен уже столь сильно волноваться, потому что видел за стеклом настоящего инопланетянина, потому что сталкивался лицом к лицу с летающей тарелкой. Но… Хинек не понимал, почему корабль над собором настолько сильно беспокоит его. Щекочущее чувство под лопаткой — интуиция никогда не обманывала мужчину.

На выходе Квинн берёт внимание журналистов на себя, объявляя, что все ответы на вопросы будут озвучены завтра, сейчас же у них на руках не все данные. Аллен в который раз задумывается о том, насколько хорошо обманывает капитан и может ли это свидетельствовать о том, что Майкл врёт и ему. Игрушка?.. Как-то некрасиво звучит по отношению к нему. Интрижка на пару ночей, пока они работают вместе. Но Хинеку так не хотелось верить в глупые доводы своего разума.

— Ты тоже видел? — негромко спрашивает Аллен, когда они отъезжают от собора.

— Тучи не так быстро двигались только над собором. И заметный перепад света тоже был.

— И что нам делать?

— Ну, я планировал приехать в отель, принять душ, отобедать, а потом уже серьёзно думать обо всём это дерьме. И желательно, чтобы ты был рядом во всех этих пунктах.

— Ты… Да как ты…

Хинек теряет дар речи, понимая, что доля смущения всё же присутствует, как бы ни пытался заставить себя злиться на мужчину. Ещё сидит и улыбается. Гаденько так. Хорошо, мозг начинает додумывать сам, однако Аллен не мог слышать такие откровенности, что были адресованы ему. Но Квинн действительно весело хмыкает и позволяет себе хлопнуть астрофизика по колену.

В отеле они разделяются возле номера Хинека и мужчина тяжело опускается на край кровати, приводя мысли в порядок. Пытаясь, по крайней мере. Хорошо, с журналистами разберётся быстро, скажет про перепады температуры, такое, в теории, возможно, но вот как быть с тем, что висит над собором? Ещё и монумент Вашингтона, к которому нужно съездить. Как отнесутся генералы, если им донесут, что Аллен решил отправиться к не покрашенному монументу? Уволить не уволят, но выговор будет.

Стук в дверь приводит в чувство, возвращает в реальность, и Хинек, привыкший, что Майкл, постучав, сразу же заходит, с нарастающим беспокойством поднимается на ноги. Глупая мысль, детская — инопланетяне решили прийти к нему самолично, чтобы нанести расправу, с которой мужчина открывает дверь. Девушка. Администратор. Бейджик на груди говорит «Анна». Девушка долго извиняется за возникшие неудобства, но «получилась накладка и мистеру Хинеку нужно съехать из этого номера в другой, который уже оплачен за счёт отеля». И снова извиняется. Нет, ну, если надо, то зачем спорить. Тем более, не выгоняют же его из отеля совсем.

Долго собирать вещи не приходится — Хинек не успел даже распаковаться нормально, и его провожают на третий этаж, отдавая ключ от нового номера. Комната почти ничем не отличается от прошлой, только кровать больше, телевизор есть и ванная королевских размеров. Открыв шкаф, решившись всё же распаковать чемодан, Аллен вздрагивает и почти что бьёт того, кто подкрался к нему со спины. Квинн перехватывает чужой кулак, дёргая астрофизика на себя и приобнимая за талию.

— Реакцию быстрее выработать тебе и точно будешь избивать меня, — с насмешливыми искорками в глазах тянет Майкл.

— Больной, — шумный выдох, и Хинек пытается освободиться, что у него проваливается с первых же секунд. — Как ты оказался здесь? Я закрыл дверь и…

— Меня тоже переселили и у нас смежные комнаты. И пока ты ничего не успел придумать себе — нет, я это никак не подстраивал. И генералы тоже. Так что здесь мы абсолютно свободны.

— Пусти меня, — уже более тихо, без надежды, что Квинн действительно послушает его, но капитан разжимает своеобразные объятия. — Я не думаю, что будет уместно, если мы… ну… Не заставляй меня это произносить.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — в очередной раз риторически спрашивает Майкл. — Просто обед и составления плана. Обещаю.


	3. Четверг. 12:00

Майкла переселили, смежные комнаты, прекрасный поздний обед и простой разговор ни о чём. Квинн, словно случайно, задевает тему астрономии, утверждая, что раньше, до начала отчисления их эры, люди были куда лучше осведомлены в строении космоса. Хинек криво улыбается на это заявление и вдыхает поглубже, собираясь начать долгую лекцию.

Да, в прошлом люди сделали много открытий. Так, в Древнем Египте было два вида календаря, один из которых опирался на Сириуса, было известно сорок пять созвездий, но они считали, что все небесные тела вращаются вокруг Земли. Даже Венера и Меркурий, что, собственно, вращались вокруг Солнца, всё равно в общем своём ходе подчинялись геоцентрической системе. В Древнем Китае были впервые записаны пятна на Солнце и появляется упоминание кометы Галлея, пусть она тогда называлась совершенно по-другому, но всё же деление на шестидесятилетние циклы — глупость, ведь цикличность с каждым годом уменьшается, доходя до определённой точки, а потом снова увеличивается. В Индии же никто особо не развивал науку о космосе, зато развитие математики пошло вверх. Конечно, с каждым годом, с новым веком развитие не стояло, появлялись всё более точные данные по поводу планет, туманностей, комет, метеоритов, поэтому «те люди не могли знать больше, чем знаем мы сейчас». Квинн только улыбался на это, но Аллен совершенно не замечал этого, полностью уйдя в свои доводы.

А после Хинек залезает вглубь небесных тел и того, как вообще себя вести при их изучении. Начинает с Кирхгофа, который ещё в девятнадцатом веке сделал спектральный анализ Солнца, и благодаря его исследованиям стал более детально известен химический состав звезды. Хотя и раньше Кирхгофа высказывались по поводу существования на Солнце натрия из-за того, что в его спектре были найдены тёмные линии D натрия. После разговор заходит про Хеггинса, который первый получил спектр газовых туманностей, состоящих из отдельных линий излучения, что как раз таки и доказывало, почему они «газовые», впервые изучил спектр Северной Короны, которая была новой звездой, и выяснил существование вокруг звезды расширяющейся газовой оболочки. Аллен пропускает много фамилий, потому что, он был с собой откровенным, их открытия были не такими сильными, чтобы говорить о них часами. А после Хиннек переходит на более теоретическую астрофизику, уверенно рассказывая о чёрных дырах. Они всегда ему казались какими-то… немного запутанными. Начиная с самого Мичелла, который заявлял Королевскому обществу свою концепцию массивного тела, гравитационное притяжение которого настолько велико, что скорость, необходимая для преодоления этого притяжения, равна или превышает скорость света, и заканчивая решение Рейснера для не вращающейся чёрной дыры, объяснения не давали чёткого понимания о том, что это за тело такое с физической и химической точки зрения и что точно будет с живыми существами, если те окажутся в поле её действия.

Аллен уходит с этими мыслями в себя, снова воспроизводя в памяти все уравнения и пытаясь понять, где же он или, возможно, другие совершили ошибку, свернули не туда. Квинн подаёт идею, высказывается, что, если судить по всем рассказам Хинека, никаких внешних характеристик у стационарной чёрной дыры быть не может, кроме момента импульса, массы и определённых зарядов, и что детальная информация о материи будет потеряна и частично излучена вовне при гравитационном коллапсе. Аллен не придаёт особого значения о том, откуда у Квинна такие выводы, познания, может, где-то вычитал, и сразу же цепляется за эту идею, пытаясь поставить предложенную модель на известные ему уравнения.

День заканчивается настолько хорошо, что Хинек забывает о своей мигрени и ещё пару часов лежит в кровати, ни о чём не думая и слушая барабанную дробь дождя, который стал настоящим ливнем. Рядом лежал Майкл, который умудрился заснуть на животе. Как вообще так можно спать, если всё тело немеет? Хинек ничего не говорил против, когда мужчина, так же нагло, как и всегда, решает всё за него и выбирает его кровать для проведения ночи. Пускай. У них была такая хорошая беседа, поэтому астрофизик не хочет портить его. С Мими он не мог так поговорить, потому что… Нет, жена слушала, очень внимательно слушала, но Квинн разговаривал, спрашивал, высказывал свои идеи, пусть и знал, что некоторые из них глупые.

Но утром всё равно тяжело разлепить глаза, словно всю ночь пил без остановки. Майкл понимает всё сразу и без слов, принося порошок от боли в голове. Ненавидел дожди. В более нормальное состояние Хинек приходит через час, заставляя себя принять душ и выпить чай. Мысли лениво ворочаются в голове, где-то на периферии мелькает, что они так и не обсудили дальнейшие действия. Сейчас же для этого нет ни настроения, ни здоровья. Стоя у зеркала, Хинек пытался не путаться в своих пальцах, завязывая галстук. Журналисты. Послал бы куда подальше их, остался бы в кровати… Он имеет право поболеть, пусть и суть совершенно далека от болезни.

— Можешь рассказать мне, что собираешься говорить журналистам, — Майкл, будучи уже полностью одетым, останавливается за спиной астрофизика. — Ты выглядишь болезненным. Отлежись.

— Не говори ерунды. Я нормально себя чувствую и смогу ответить на все вопросы журналистов.

— Поэтому ты уже десять минут не можешь завязать галстук?

Аллен тяжело вздыхает и с остервенением снимает с себя галстук. Нужно собраться и… Квинн обходит его, становится перед лицом и забирает из рук длинную змею ткани. Мужчина уже давно смирился с тем, что у других лучше выходит завязывать ему галстук, ведь Мими справлялась с этой задачей меньше, чем за минуту, Майкл тоже вкладывается в это время. Аж как-то стыдно за свою криворукость.

— Ты всегда так остро реагируешь на смену погоды?

— Только на дождь — резкая смена давления.

Забрав из чужих рук концы галстука, Хинек затягивает узел чуть сильнее и отходит от капитана. На всякий случай. Аллен до сих пор не смог понять, какое настоящее поведение Квинна и как правильно ему реагировать на тот или иной выпад.

«Дача показаний» происходит довольно быстро. Хинек рассказывает о том, как было позавчера и вчера жарко, рекордно жарко в данное время года, что, правда, было уже двадцать лет назад, что в прогнозе погоды это освещалось и если бы люди слушали, то не думали бы ни о каких инопланетянах. Конечно, последнего он не сказал. Монолог переходит на то, что во время жары воздух раскаляется и поэтому можно увидеть что-то похожее на искривление в небе. А потом случилось быстрое снижение температуры с повышением давления из-за дождя, который можно наблюдать и сейчас за окном. За счёт этой разницы возникла оптическая иллюзия, из-за чего гуляющим у собора казалось, словно они видят отражение крыши. И ему верят. Хинек не понимал, почему люди так быстро верят ему. Из-за того, что не хотят выходить из своей зоны комфорта? Так это глупо… Осуждает, а сам боится выходить из этой зоны.

Вернувшись в отель полностью промокшим, — несчастные пять метров до двери оказываются слишком большим расстоянием, чем пользуется ливень, — Аллен чувствует себя ещё более подавленным. Хоть в висках не так сильно ломит, как с утра… Только двенадцать часов, а темно из-за туч настолько, словно уже шесть вечера. Зимой.

Поняв, что с мыслями о холоде и мокрый из-за дождя, окончательно продрог, Хинек позволяет себе слабость, закрываясь в ванной. Без очков мир совсем не чёткий, не вызывает ассоциаций с тем, что всё неправильно, не обманывает. Правда и гель для душа не с первого раза находится, ведь путается с баночкой шампуня. Кто вообще ставит две одинаковые упаковки и пишет лишь мелким шрифтом, что это разные продукты? Хорошо, что запах отличается. Под конец, Аллен не имел понятия, сколько просидел за закрытой дверью, тёплые, почти горячие струи воды расслабляют настолько, что даже мысли в голове тянутся подобно горячей патоке. Он думает о Квинне, который точно придёт к нему номер, если уже не сидит там, думает и понимает, что такое положение дел ему начинает нравится. Дома с Мими — семейное тепло, показывать себя главой, проводить время с Джоэлом, в таких командировках с Майклом — появляются чувства, которые за свою долгую жизнь не испытывал никогда. Закрутив воду, Хинек слышит приглушенные голоса и утверждается в своих мыслях, что Квинн всё же решил поселиться у него.

Кожа, непривычно покрасневшая от температуры воды, и Аллен почти не вытирается, накидывая белый халат. Как-то много белого в этом отеле — постельное бельё, обои, полотенца, упаковки из-под шампуня и геля для душа. Ещё долго он будет их вспоминать. Выйдя из ванной и взяв с тумбочки очки, которые сразу же надеваются, Хинек удивлённо смотрит на себя в телевизоре. Так быстро пустили в новости? Квинн сидел на кровати и делал что-то с часами астрофизика, тихо чертыхаясь. Или это всё же телевизор?

— У тебя опять часы сломались. Ещё с утра заметил, — не оборачиваясь, произносит Майкл.

— И ты?..

— Мне нужно было занять себя чем-то в эти полтора часа.

Полтора? Хинек ловит себя на желании извиниться, что заставил ждать, но останавливает себя от столь неоправданного поступка. Это его номер. Он не говорил вообще приходить и…

— Сегодня ночью пойдём к монументу, — твёрдо говорит Квинн, сжимая в ладони циферблат. — Он охраняется так, словно там находится сам президент. Но среди снайперов находится мой друг, поэтому он позволит войти нам.

— Но почему мы не можем просто сейчас пойти? Я не думаю, что, имея крышу в виде «Синей книги», нам запретят войти.

— Монумент принимает сигнал, док. Какие бы мы корочки ни имели, лишь ограниченный круг людей может зайти в закрытую зону.

Снайперы… Во что он ввязался? Майкл поднимается на ноги, чтобы оставить на столе отсчитывающие время назад часы и переключить канал на телевизоре. Хинеку думается об обеде, который он пропустил и неплохо было бы всё же получить его, однако мысли в который раз сбиваются по чистейшей глупости — музыка. Взгляд тут же переходит на телевизор, где музыкальный канал, единственный в их стране, крутил очередной «топ-пятьдесят». Клип заканчивается, позволяя другому занять место, и по комнате разносится медленная мелодия с глубоким голосом мужчины.

Аллен с непониманием смотрит на Квинна, который, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, останавливается в паре сантиметров от него и протягивает руку. Астрофизику ничего не дают сказать: Майкл тяжело вздыхает, словно перед ним несмышлёный ребёнок, берёт руки мужчины в свои, чтобы одну положить себе на плечо, а вторую оставить в ладони.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Порой ты думаешь дурость, — улыбнувшись, капитан кладёт руку на талию Хинека и тянет на себя, заставляя прижаться к себе.

Слишком близко. И эта дурацкая разница в росте! О, Аллен уверен, что ему не хватило одного сантиметра, чтобы смотреть ровно глаза в глаза этому гаду. Естественно, ведёт Квинн, естественно, он контролирует каждый его шаг, а Хинек не портит такой момент. Он умел танцевать, просто делал это не так часто… вообще редко. Первый шаг с опаской, потому что Аллен смотрит под ноги, второй такой же, да и третий бы был схожим, если бы не Квинн, который поднимает его голову вверх за подбородок. Ладно. Просто довериться, в очередной раз. Майкл никогда не подводил его, не вводил в заблуждение, не обманывал — нет смысла бояться, что в обычном танце что-то случится чрезвычайное.

Они медленно кружили почти на одном месте. Как плавное покачивание. Аллен прогоняет мысли, которые всё равно посеяли свои семена у него в сознании. Это всё Квинн виноват. Мало того, что споил, толкнул его на запретную дорожку, так ещё заставил полюбить эти ощущения. Дурость какая. Хинек не слушает слова песни, которая отходит на второй план. Ему кажется, или сердце у капитана бьётся довольно быстро? Волнуется? Аллен заставляет себя перевести взгляд на лицо мужчины, чтобы спросить, о чём он задумался, как чужие губы прижимаются к его. Очевидно. Однако астрофизик не отталкивает, не мычит в отрицании того, что не хочет. Уже глупо отрицать то, что они давно перешли все допустимые границы. Хинек, всё ещё несмело, словно какой-то юнец, прихватывает губами нижнюю губу Майкла — почти что зеркальное отражение действий капитана. Почти что свыкся, процентов на десять, и ждал, действительно ждал, что так всё и произойдёт.

Песня заканчивается, но это не имеет никакого значения, ведь все звуки глушатся громким сердцебиением, что поселилось в ушах. Хинека подталкивают к кровати и мужчина, от неожиданности, когда ноги бьются о твёрдую поверхность, падает на неё. В этот раз всё происходит более быстро и пылко, не оставляя время на раздумья. Над ним нависают, снова впиваясь в губы жгучим поцелуем, от которого скорее больно, чем приятно. Аллен мычит и упирается руками в плечи Квинна, который сразу же слушается, отстраняясь.

— Это было больно, — не скрывая своего недовольства, говорит Хинек, чувствуя, как желание сходит на нет.

— Перестань.

Слишком холодный тон — приказ, именно он. Аллен в очередной раз не успевает ничего сказать, ведь Квинн, сорвав с себя рубашку, снова впивается в его губы. Грубо затыкают. Пояс халата, единственная защита, продерживается не долго, и Майкл, не медля, рывком разводит ноги мужчины. Как-то быстро. Хинек пытается не обращать внимание на такую спешку, полностью отвлекаясь на быстрые поцелуи, от которых всё равно не хватает воздуха. Прохладные пальцы обхватывают член, из-за чего Аллен вскидывает бёдра вверх, и они медленно ведут вниз. Конечно, дразнит, Квинн всегда и во всём его дразнит.

В этот раз Хинек более смелый, он почти сразу же кладёт руки на плечи Майкла, позволяет себе спуститься ими на спину, чтобы сильнее прижать к себе. И капитан никогда не признается, но ему нравится ощущать тяжесть чужого тела, нравится чужое тепло, которое он с удовольствием перенимает на себя. Квинн разрывает поцелуй и отпускает его лишь для того, чтобы облизать себе ладонь и вновь обхватить член. Движения более приятные, более острые, от которых перехватывает дыхание. Но Аллену не даются ими насладиться, не дают нормально ощутить возбуждение, как отстраняются, чтобы раздеться окончательно. К чему такая спешка? Впервые Квинн был таким резким и… дёрганным, что ли.

Воспользовавшись заминкой, Хинек снимает с себя халат, чтобы не мешал, как в прошлый раз, когда и руки было проблематично поднять, Аллен останавливает взгляд на Майкле, который, стянув брюки, запустил руку в карман. Мужчина всегда был в его глазах сильным, сдержанным и, пусть и выглядел холодным, но истощал тепло. Сейчас же усталость виднелась в каждом движении, в тёмных кругах под глазами, и Хинек стал понимать, почему движения Майкла столь дёрганные. Взгляд проходится по синей полоске под кожей на руке, которая отделяла мышцы, по плоскому животу и подтянутой заднице. И почему такой идеал мужской красоты решил сделать выбор в его пользу? Хинек не имел ничего… Даже старше на двадцать лет! Хорошо, чуть меньше... намного меньше. Но всё равно большая разница! И астрофизик бы не поверил словам Майкла, если бы наглядно не видел реакцию его тела на себя.

— Сколько ты не спал… — всё же интересуется Аллен, но его дёргают на себя, заставляя сбиться и проехаться спиной по одеялу, которое неприятно впивается в спину. — …нормально?

— Какая разница? — Квинн тянется за поцелуем, но сталкивается с колющей щекой.

— Ты стал более несдержанным. Это большая разница.

— Вот тебе сейчас так приспичило говорить, когда стоит?

Как… прямолинейно, что в очередной раз доказывает то, что капитан не высыпался в последние дни совсем. Сильный укус над ключицей глушит мысли и заставляет зашипеть, но влажные поглаживания между ягодиц успокаивают. Слишком быстро свыкся с этими ощущениями, как и с тем, что на нём остаются синяки. И когда вообще Квинн успел взять смазку? Когда-то уйдёт слишком глубоко в себя и не заметит, что его сбила машина. Негромкий стон, стоит только пальцу медленно проникнуть в него, начиная почти сразу же двигаться. Нет, всё же не так, как в прошлый раз, нет тех чувств, того волнения и Майкл слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы быстрее растянуть его.

Новые поцелуи, движения, к которым добавляется давление и неприятное жжение. Квинн не выжидает, когда он расслабится, и вводит почти друг за другом два пальца. Болезненный стон, который невозможно сдержать, но тонет в чужих губах, и Аллен поспешно опускает руку вниз, хватая мужчину за запястье, чтобы он дал привыкнуть. Мог оттолкнуть, мог прервать, сказать, что не нужно ему ничего, но… член как прижимался к животу, оставляя прозрачные разводы смазки, так и подрагивал от каждого движения, словно никаких неприятных ощущений и не было.

Первые движения Майкла аккуратны, он приходит в себя, понимая, что действительно приносит боль своей спешкой и своим желанием. Но, кажется, это становится безразличным, когда пальцы находят небольшое уплотнение и давят на него. Острая вспышка удовольствия пронзает позвоночник, из-за чего Хинек прогибается в спине, закусывая губу. Слишком приятно, совершенно не то, что было тогда. Не отдавая отчёт тому, что делает, Аллен ведёт бёдрами, желая снова почувствовать это удовольствие, на которое Квинн не жаден. Но пальцы исчезают слишком быстро, не давая переступить грань и избавиться от тянущей стальной нити внизу живота. Знакомое шуршание, знакомое давление между ягодиц. Майкл подхватывает ноги мужчины под колени и Хинек инстинктивно скрещивает щиколотки на пояснице капитана. Квинн толкается вперёд, медленно входя в Аллена, и замирает, стоит стенкам с силой обхватить его. Больно. Почти так же больно и неприятно, как в первый раз, и астрофизик пытается отвлечься на новый поцелуй, на пальцах на своём члене, на воспоминаниях о том, как может быть хорошо. Первый толчок с судорожным выдохом, который более громкий, чем нужно, но Квинн не останавливается, не хочет, он и так слишком долго был терпеливым. Толчки сильные, почти резкие, которые выбивают воздух со стонами из груди, вызывали бы одну боль, если бы не ладонь, что двигалась одновременно с бёдрами. С каждым толчком Аллен всё сильнее сжимал Майкла ногами, давил на поясницу, чтобы из него не выходили так быстро. Капитан что-то шепчет о чертах в тихом омуте и нарочно замедляется, на что получает укус за губу.

— Двигайся.

Хинек не узнаёт собственный тон, своих желаний, твёрдости намерений. Движения вновь быстрые, с которыми боль смешивается с наслаждением, но это мелочь по сравнению с мыслями, которые намного яркие, чем всё остальное. Хрупкая грань, стыд, что охватывает от осознания того, что он представляет, как член входит в него, пошлые шлепки. Аллен вцепляется в плечи Квинна, не отдавая отчёт тому, что шепчет саднящими губами от поцелуев. Ему не хватает всего немного, как мужчина резким рывком входит до конца, крупно вздрагивая, и низко стонет. Хинек впервые выругивается, со всей душой, и отпускает плечо капитана, чтобы обхватить свой член. Ему нужно это, нужно настолько, что здравый смысл умирает под прессингом животных инстинктов. Майкл забирает руку астрофизика, заслуживая гневный взгляд, и недобро улыбается. Может быть, Хинек обратил на это внимание, но из него выходят, заставляя вздрогнуть от неприятного жжения, и рывком спускаются вниз. Жар и теснота охватывают член настолько быстро, что Аллен не успевает ничего понять, как и оттянуть Квинна от себя. Пара движений, с которыми стальная нить внизу живота разрывается, позволяя получить. Слабый стон, почему-то саднит горло, губы, что лишь сильнее сжимаются под головкой, и Хинек впервые за эти минуты наслаждается гулкой тишиной у себя в голове.

Движение где-то рядом, уже более осязаемая тишина — Квинн выключает телевизор и свет, оставляя лишь одну лампу у кровати со стороны астрофизика. В очках. Вот почему всё так чётко видел. Хинеку даже лень стыдиться, да и глупо. Майкл уже привычно ложится рядом, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею и натягивая одеяло повыше. Как-то даже… хорошо, тепло в груди.

Квинн засыпает почти сразу же — он понимает это по глубокому ровному дыханию. За окном всё так же шумел дождь, тяжёлые капли которого выбивали барабанную дробь по карнизу, и, если прислушаться, можно было разобрать низкий рокот грома. Перед тем, как снять очки и выключить свет, Аллен бросает взгляд на часы, что стояли на столе. Четыре часа? Не может быть для дня так темно и… кажется, они вернулись в три часа дня. Какой-то бред. У него просто плохое зрение, ещё и довольно темно, поэтому просто показалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, под которую танцевали: Mario Lanza – Be My Love


	4. Пятница. 1:16

— Аллен, — аккуратное прикосновение к щеке. — Я вижу, что ты уже не спишь.

Пробуждение, пусть было не резким, но оно не несло ничего приятного. Мозг чувствовал, что ещё очень рано и что спал он не больше трёх часов, тело чувствовало себя… не лучше. Ниже поясницы всё ныло, ключица жгла, над ключицей. Зевнув, Аллен всё же заставляет себя открыть глаза и перевернуться на спину. Не так больно, как после первого раза, хоть двигаться нормально может. На него более проворно надевают очки и Хинек морщится от чёткости мира.

— Нам нужно идти.

— Уже? Сколько времени?

— Почти половина второго.

Как же рано. Или это поздно? Лампа одиноко горела на тумбочке, создавая больше теней, чем пытаясь осветить комнату. Хинек с трудом садится на кровати, не сдерживая очередного зевка, и замечает лёгкую щетину у Майкла. Она не идёт ему, придаёт небрежность, которая совершенно не сочетается с постоянной собранностью. Вспоминаются слова Квинна о том, что он грозился побрить его, что казалось каким-то ненормальными желанием.

Как бы ни хотелось закрыть глаза, лечь обратно и снова заснуть, забывая обо всех хлопотах с проектом и с инопланетянами. По факту, они же ничего не сделали, чтобы убрать над собором НЛО, просто обманули жителей Вашингтона. И Хинека больше смущало то, что не было никакого ажиотажа по поводу обелиска. Неужели даже те, кто отстаивает историческую архитектуру в первозданном виде, никак не возмущаются, что власть решила испортить монумент. Тем более… Разве не видно военных? Не видно снайперов, о которых говорил Майкл? Как-то люди слишком глупы, раз позволяют обманывать себя. А сколько он сам оказывался во лжи? Что от него скрывали? Никогда не узнает об этом.

Собирается Аллен мучительно долго, потому что интуиция упорно говорит о плохом исходе, но мужчина гонит от себя дурные мысли. Они каждый раз у него появляются, когда любое дело заходит так далеко. Правда, никогда и не было таких случаев, чтобы контактировать с живыми пришельцами… В последнее время Хинек стал раздражать самого себя.

Через десять минут они выходят из номера, но Квинн ведёт его в противоположную сторону от центральной лестницы. За ними следят? Как-то до этого момента Аллен не думал о подобном, хоть и нужно было. Если есть прослушка, то генералы уж точно опустятся до того, чтобы приставить пару-тройку людей за тем, чтобы те каждую секунду наблюдали за ними. Могли ли они видеть что-то больше, чем обычные деловые отношения с капитаном? Могли ли на них собрать компромат, чтобы после шантажировать? Если бы сделали, то уже бы воспользовались этой слабостью в своих целях.

Чёрный ход пуст, было бы странно, окажись наоборот в половину второго ночи, но Хинек почему-то каждые пять шагов оглядывается назад. Ему кажется, что за ними следуют, кажется, что слышит чужую тяжёлую поступь, и было бы куда спокойней, если бы они сели в машину, но…

— Мы пойдём пешком? — удивлённо спрашивает Аллен, когда выделенный им автомобиль остаётся позади.

— Ну уж точно не на этой машине поедем.

Смысл сказанного доходит до астрофизика не сразу, а когда они сворачивают на очередном перекрёстке и Квинн останавливается у чужого автомобиля. Аллен вспыхивает моментально, а когда разносится звон разбитого стекла, то опасливо осматривается вокруг. Это же незаконно! Кража и… Майкл ведёт себя слишком странно в последние дни, что немного пугало. Много. И часто. Но Хинек ничего не говорит по этому поводу, прекрасно понимая, что другого варианта нет. До монумента Вашингтона слишком далеко и они, наверно, не успели бы добраться пешком в нужное время.

Думается с трудом, благо, дождь закончился, что явно улучшает настроение астрофизика. Украденный автомобиль рычал слишком громко, стоило только Майклу надавить на педаль газа, и Хинеку кажется, что они так перебудят каждого, обратят на себя внимание и их авантюра не случится. Честно сказать, Аллен не мог утверждать, что это хорошая затея — пробираться на защищённую властью и солдатами территорию не особо… А что само главное — мужчина так и не видел собственными глазами обелиск. Может, Квинн вовсе обманывает его. Смысл? Какой смысл обманывать после стольких месяцев сотрудничества и их сближения? Аллену казалось, что он стоит где-то на пороге, у закрытой железной двери, которая пускала лишь тонкий луч света из-за щёлки, в которую невозможно было даже заглянуть. Что-то не сходилось, что-то оставляло неприятные ощущения, как будто… как писк комара над ухом. Ты, вроде бы, гонишь его, но через пару секунд насекомое возвращается, чтобы снова надоедать.

— Ни на шаг не отходишь от меня, — твёрдо произносит Квинн, останавливая машину. — Ведёшь себя тихо, не бежишь впереди меня. Я знаю, что ты не дурак, но… Ты лёгкая мишень для пули.

Хинек недовольно поджимает губы и порывисто выходит на улицу. Лёгкая мишень. Конечно. Он же не какой-то там капитан ВВС, а простой учёный, который даже не был в армии и не участвовал в войне. Как бы там ни было, но… Да чего уж греха таить? На войну отбиралось пушечное мясо, на глупую, бессмысленную войну отправлялись те, кто вовсе не виноват, а так званые главнокомандующие отсиживались где-то в тепле с бутербродами с красной икрой. Да… что-то голоден. Нужно было нормально поужинать. Вообще-то и пообедать не мешало.

Отвлекаясь на совершенно абсурдные размышления, которые в итоге скатились до вычисления с математической точностью глубины очередной лужи, которая попадается по пути, Хинек пытался не акцентировать внимание на шпионских играх, в которые влез по доброй воле. Его хватают за руку и резко дёргают на себя, утягивая в тень, подальше от света фонарей, как раз в тот момент, когда проезжает Бьюик, отдаляясь от монумента.

Взгляд Квинна не нравится астрофизику, но он лишь пожимает плечами, прекрасно понимая, что совершил глупость. Нет, это не детская забава, как думалось раньше, всё намного опасней, и вероятность получить пулю растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Кивнув головой, подавая знак, что готов идти дальше и что будет более внимательным, надеясь, что его поняли правильно, Аллен делает шаг и замирает. Обелиск, верхушка которого терялась в ночном небе, подсвечивался прожекторами, что создавали слабое присутствие солнца. Но и этого хватает для того, чтобы увидеть гладкие чёрные бока монумента, по которым вверх поднимались углубления, словно трещины. Может… может, его точно покрасили? Решили такую реформу сделать, пусть и очень странную.

— Постой. Мы что, пойдём в открытую через парк? — обеспокоенным шёпотом спрашивает Хинек.

— Здесь нет других путей.

— Но… Ты, конечно, прости, но у тебя всё хорошо с головой? Ты сам говорил, что здесь оцеплена территория, а мы пойдём в открытую.

— Два снайпера в соседнем доме — они будут отвлечены. Через две минуты будет смена патрульных, и мы сможем пройти прямо к монументу.

— Опять твои люди, да? Почему я их ни разу не видел и до этого вообще не слышал? И ты… ты кому-то сливаешь информацию, когда сам говорил о полной секретности?

— Мы поговорим потом.

Не нравится ему эти секреты Квинна! Не нравятся и всё здесь! Почему… Почему, когда он сам всё таит, скрывает, из-за лжи и недосказанностей чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, капитан заручается поддержкой со стороны, раскрывая все карты? Неужели Квинн толкнул его в постель для того, чтобы притупить бдительность?

Они подходят ближе к дому, в котором, по словам Майкла, находятся снайперы, и сердце астрофизика пропускает удар. Как можно было так слепо соглашаться на такое, не проверив абсолютно ничего? Глупость. Глу-пость! Хинек перестаёт дышать, стоит только заметить двух мужчин в военной форме и с автоматом наперевес. Моментальное желание послать всё куда подальше и уйти, пусть Квинн разбирается сам, обрывается на середине и глушится его научным интересом к обелиску. Стал чёрным после появления НЛО над собором, получили сигнал откуда-то из космоса… Чёрт побери, если вся правда придастся огласке, то никто же не поверит.

Квинн осматривается по сторонам и уверенно идёт вперёд быстрым шагом. Страх и паника берут вверх, из-за чего пальцы начинают холодеть, а ноги не слушаться. Аллен идёт следом за мужчиной, старается не отставать ни на шаг, как ему и говорили, воровато оглядываясь. Ему… Господи, или кто там находится сверху, да они же как на открытой ладони! А если кто-то из военных задержится всего лишь на минуту? А если доверенное лицо Майкла не сможет отвлечь никого? Больно ли умирать? Даже неизведанное, в направлении пришельцев, совершенно не успокаивало и не дарило привычное предвкушение от таинства.

Барьер из леса остаётся позади, позволяя прожекторам выхватить двух незваных гостей. С каждым шагом Хинек чувствовал вибрацию в воздухе, которая неприятно ложилась на кожу. Чем ближе к монументу, тем ниже становился звук, абсолютно неслышимый ухом, раздражая и вызывая неприятный зуд где-то между лопаток. Майкл не сообщает, сколько у них есть времени, но мужчина понимает, что не час и не полчаса. Гораздо меньше.

Поднявшись к обелиску, астрофизик заворожено смотрит на черноту с глубокими трещинами и не сдерживается, протягивая руку вперёд. Под пальцами твёрдость, гладкость, пока Хинек не ведёт ладонь вбок, дотрагиваясь до трещины. Как будто какой-то камень, минерал… Напоминает оникс. Вибрация вдруг резко прекращается, оглушая своей тишиной, и трещины вспыхивают ярким голубым светом, ослепляя. Аллен отдёргивает руку, поспешно отступает назад, и сквозь набежавшие слёзы видит размытую фигуру Квинна, который продолжал прижимать руку к обелиску, словно что-то… нажимая на нём? Ему кажется. Ему просто кажется из-за того, что свет ослепил. Но почему активировался обелиск? Не может… Вибрация вновь возвращается, с негромким хлопком, и яркий свет пропадает, погружая в ещё большую темноту вокруг. Хинек часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать неприятные ощущения, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть, как его грубо хватают за предплечье и тянут за собой.

И лишь после, на обратном пути к украденной машине, Аллен понимает, что темно было не из-за погасшего голубого света, а из-за прожекторов вокруг монумента Вашингтона, которые почему-то не горели. Ему не дают разобраться со всем происходящим, погружают в пучину неизвестности ещё глубже, из-за чего Хинек чувствует себя мальчишкой, которому впервые рассказали о теории вероятности.

— Может… всё же объяснишь, что здесь творится? — закипая, почти срывается Аллен, когда автомобиль трогается с места.

— Не здесь, — всё тот же ответ.

— А где?! Ты кормишь меня одними обещаниями рассказать. И, о, я просто уверен, ты воспользовался мной, чтобы привязать, да? Кто? Хардинг? Валентайн?

Но ему не отвечают. Майкл лишь поджимает губы и всем видом показывает, что, пусть Хинек и неправ, однако поговорят они позже. Раздражение, ярость и бессильное чувство ненависти к самому себе. Аллен поверил. Слепо поверил Квинну и позволил сделать себя ненормальным. Одна часть кричала, что капитан — сволочь, солдат, который выполнял очередной приказ свыше, не стесняясь любых методов; вторая часть неуверенно шептала, что Майкл — не собачонка генералов, а действует по своему плану, не хочет вредить ему, не хочет предавать, переживает и заботиться… Каким же он был слепцом и наивным мальчишкой.

Квинн возвращает машину на то место, откуда она была взята, и Аллен, не дожидаясь мужчину, выходит на улицу. Погода была зябкой, ветер холодил и влажность неприятно ложилась в лёгких с каждым новым вдохом. Без объяснений Хинек чувствовал себя… потерянным. Не имея твёрдую почву под ногами, астрофизик не мог уверенно идти вперёд.

Как вообще можно было… Хинек оступается и резко замирает, замечая знакомую фигуру на противоположной стороне дороги. Кажется, даже машина та самая. Не долго думая и не обращая внимания на Квинна, который пытался схватить его за рукав пальто, астрофизик стремительным шагом пересекает дорогу, намереваясь серьёзно поговорить с тем, кто с самого начала следовал за ним в тени. Этот незнакомец постоянно вёл его в направлении инопланетян, его организация из таких же странных типов была рядом всегда — Аллен понимает это слишком быстро, чтобы осознать всю глубину ситуации, проблемы, да хоть чего-нибудь. В каждой командировке, в каждом деле всегда присутствовали люди в чёрных пальто и в шляпах, которые скрывали тенями лица, не давая запомнить черты. И только один выходил с ним на контакт.

— Это дело ваших рук? — Хинек сразу переходит в нападение, понимая, что по-другому его не будут слушать, никогда не слушали.

— Не приписывайте нам то, что сделал генерал Хардинг, — сдержанно отвечает мужчина и переводит взгляд на капитана. — Тебе было поручено сделать всё без свидетелей.

Что… что за… Аллен хмурится и поворачивает голову в сторону Квинна, который с ненавистью смотрел на мужчину. Они… Вот, что за люди у Майкла, вот, с кем он сотрудничает. И всё это время сливал информацию не пойми кому, когда сам же утверждал, что нельзя доверять этому «незнакомцу» так же, как и генералам.

— Мало того, что допустил, чтобы люди вышли на связь, так ещё и при свидетелях деактивировал маяк.

— Не мне напоминать, кто доставил на планету артефакт, — раздражённо выплёвывает Майкл.

Капитан заодно с ним. Всё это время он выполнял приказы и был с ним только… не из-за… Совершенно не понимая, о чём говорят эти двое, Аллен делает шаг назад, чем привлекает внимание к себе.

— И ты ничего не рассказал? — мужчина ледяным взглядом сверлит Майкла, после чего возвращает внимание на астрофизика. — Мистер Хинек, ваш друг не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.

— Не смей, — шипит капитан, порывисто делая шаг к «незнакомцу», который совершенно не реагирует на него.

— О чём вы? — почти онемевшими губами шепчет Аллен.

— Замечали ли вы, мистер Хинек, что настроение у вашего друга может быть нестабильным? Замечали ли вы, что порой с вами делились информацией, до которой человечеству идти ещё ни один год? Замечали ли вы, мистер Хинек, что ваши часы останавливаются и начинают идти в обратном направлении, если вы находитесь дольше дня со своим другом? — Аллен хмурится, понимая, отчётливо и до боли понимая, что все признаки были под носом, а он просто ослеп… позволял делать из себя слепца. — Да, мистер Хинек, тот, кого вы знаете, как Майкл Квинн, уже давно не выходец человеческой расы.


End file.
